This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,430,963 discloses an initiator system that employs an exploding foil initiator to produce a shockwave output that can be employed in an explosive train to initiate detonation of a main charge. U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,122 discloses an initiator system that employs an exploding foil initiator to detonate an input charge and cause combustion or deflagration of an output charge to thereby produce a pyrotechnic output.